


Accidental Destiny

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the events of Need through someone else's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Destiny

Title- Accidental Destiny

Author- Denise

Category- POV, Missing Scene, my take on WaM, Beg

Archive StargateFan, Heliopolis, anyone who wants it, just let me know please

Season- 2

Spoilers –Need, betcha that’s a shocker huh?

Rating- PG

Content Warning- Nothing really, though someone is pretty down and depressed

Summary- Just a look at events through another’s eyes

Disclaimer Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

 

Note- anyone who knows me knows that Need is way, way down on my list of favorite eps…but I had this idea…ok actually it’s just an excuse to keep putting off a fic I’m stuck on <G>.

Anyway, it grew into a little fic.

Read on, enjoy I hope and feel free to let me know what you think.

 

 

Accidental Destiny

By

Denise

 

 

 

 

 

My life is useless, I know that now. I have waited for so very long, waited for him to come. Each night as I go to sleep I would pray for him to come, each morning I would wake disappointed.

 

I have prayed and prayed for my destiny to come, begged my gods, and my pleas have remained unanswered.

 

My father is dying. It is as if he is linked to this planet that he fought so hard to liberate so long ago. As the Naquadah diminishes, so does his life force. Each day he spends more and more time in the golden box. I know one day it will open and he will not emerge. I will look into that magical box and touch his cold still face, just as I did my mother so long ago.

 

Then I will be alone. I do not want to be alone. Without Pyrus the God Slayer to lead them, my people will leave me. I know that. I am not their leader; I am my father's daughter.

 

I am afraid to be alone. Father has been alone for so long now and I have seen how it has changed him, made him cold and bitter, a mere shell of the man I remember.

 

I cannot stand the thought of becoming like him.

 

Long ago mother once told me that I was destined to find a mate, that it was written in the stars. If it is so written, why has he not come?

 

Have I committed a wrong? Am I not worthy?

 

I must have displeased the fates, that is why they are testing me. They must know that I doubt them. I must prove to them that I am worthy. Perhaps then they will send my destiny to me. But how, how can I prove my devotion and trust?

 

Are the offerings that I over see not enough? Is my blind obedience to my father not sufficient?

 

Apparently not. As I watch the naquadah disappear I have a revelation. I shall put my life and my future into their hands. Completely, totally, irrevocably. Then they shall know that I am worthy.

 

I slip away from the priests, not the jaffa though. I can never escape them. But they will give me my privacy, that I know. And by the time they realize my intentions it will be too late. Just as it was before.

 

I stand at the edge of the cliff, the very same cliff my mother and I stood at as she told me of my destiny. The same place she tested the fates. My shoe kicks a small pebble over the edge and I watch as it falls, bouncing and skittering to the bottom.

 

It is so far down. I wonder if it will hurt if I fall? Did it hurt when she fell? Or perhaps the arms of fate will lift me up and preserve my life, like it did not her. Am I more worthy than she was?

 

I do not know, but fate does. And I will know soon.

 

I stretch out my arms and feel my eyes close. Take me to my destiny I beg, take me to my fate.

 

I can feel something reaching out for me, pulling me forward. I am no longer the king's daughter, I am merely Shyla. Take me to my fate, I implore, take me.

 

I feel myself fall forward. Suddenly there is a force pulling me back. We tumble roughly to the ground and I cannot contain a very undignified scream. Who dares violate my privacy? Who dares to lay hands upon me?

 

I open my eyes to see the earnest face of a stranger, his sky colored eyes boring into me with honest intensity. I am worthy. The fates saved me, my destiny saved me. I will not be condemned to be alone in the cold halls of the palace, I have been set free. He is my freedom, my destiny, my fate.

 

And I will not lose him.

 

~Fin~


End file.
